The invention relates generally to lamps and, more particularly, techniques to reduce the potential for thermal stresses and cracking in high intensity discharge (HID) lamps.
High-intensity discharge lamps are often formed from a ceramic tubular body or arc tube that is sealed to one or more end structures. The end structures are often sealed to this ceramic tubular body using a seal glass, which has physical and mechanical properties matching those of the ceramic components and the end structures. Sealing usually involves heating the assembly of the ceramic tubular body, the end structures, and the seal glass to induce melting of the seal glass and reaction with the ceramic bodies to form a strong chemical and physical bond. The ceramic tubular body and the end structures are often made of the same material, such as polycrystalline alumina (PCA). However, certain applications may require the use of different materials for the ceramic tubular body and the end structures. In either case, various stresses may arise from the sealing process, the interface between the joined components, and the materials used for the different components. For example, the component materials may have different mechanical and physical properties, such as different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE), which can lead to residual stresses and sealing cracks. These potential stresses and sealing cracks are particularly problematic for high-pressure lamps.
The geometry of the interface between the ceramic tubular body and the end structures also may attribute to the foregoing stresses. For example, the end structures are often shaped as a plug or a pocket, which interfaces both the flat and cylindrical surfaces of the ceramic tubular body. If the components have different coefficients of thermal expansion and elastic properties, then residual stresses arise because of the different strains that prevent relaxation of the materials to stress free states. For example in the case of the plug type end structure, if the plug has a lower coefficient of thermal expansion than the ceramic tubular body and seal glass, then tensile stresses arise in the ceramic-seal glass region while compressive stresses arise in the plug region upon cool-down after sealing.
In addition to the ceramic tubular body and end structures, high-intensity discharge lamps also include a variety of internal materials (e.g., gases) and electrode materials to create the desired high-intensity discharge for lighting. The particular internal materials disposed in the high-intensity discharge lamps can affect the sealing characteristics, the light characteristics, and the type of materials that may be workable for the lamp components and the seal glass. For example, certain internal materials, such as halides and metal halides, may be desirable for lighting characteristics, but they are corrosive to some of the ceramic and metallic components that comprise the tubular body and end structure.